Un amor en común
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Alguien me pidió que mejorara un poco el one shot "Aprendiz" en donde Tsunade toma a Shizune de aprendiz, bueno, aquí lo tengo pero con otro titulo, pues quiero agregar a Dan, ambas lo amaron, Shizune como su tío y Tsunade como su pareja, pero de todos modos era amor, espero que les guste :3


_**Un amor en común.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shizune abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó sus sandalias ninjas en la entrada.

―Tadaima―avisó, esperó respuesta y esta no vino, al principio se imaginó que su tío había partido a una misión, no era la primera vez que se iba y le dejaba una nota avisándole que vendría en varios días, pero a Shizune le sorprendió que dejara la estufa puesta, por lo cual imaginó que él si estaba. Shizune tomó un pequeño banco y se montó en él para ver lo que se cocinaba, abrió la tapa y olió―Aaahhh―suspiró, al menos no tendría que cocinar, y eso le agradaba-a sus 10 años, Shizune ya sabía hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa- la niña se bajó del banco y tiró su mochila en el sofá, tomaría un baño y después haría las tareas de la academia.

― ¿Shizune? ―la pelinegra giró su vista hacia su tío que venía del patio

― ¡Tío! ―exclamó Shizune y saltó a los brazos de Dan, el hombre la hizo girar―no me respondiste ahorita.

―estaba un poco ocupado… ―Shizune frunció el ceño

―tienes el cabello alborotado―dijo ella peinándole el cabello azul de Dan, él solamente soltó una risita nerviosa, Shizune se bajó de los brazos de su tío― ¿estás con alguien?

―ven, te la voy a presentar―Shizune siguió a su tío al patio, ahí había una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio sentada frente a la mesa

―cuando dijiste que vivías con una mujer, me imaginé una adulta―dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Dan, el peli azul rió y se sentó en frente de ella, miró a su sobrina

―no seas tímida―le dijo, Shizune hizo una reverencia a Tsunade

―Mi nombre es Shizune, mucho gusto―Tsunade sonrió

―Tsunade Senju.

― ¿Eres la nieta del primer Hokage? Wow―dijo Shizune brillándole los ojos, enseguida tomo asiento al lado de su tío mirando fijamente a Tsunade―tambien eres la mejor ninja medico de la aldea, tienes una fuerza descomunal, fuiste nombrada Sannin junto con tus compañeros Jiraiya y Orochimaru… yo te admiro ―Tsunade soltó una risita nerviosa por el entusiasmo de la niña, luego miró a su tío― ¿están saliendo? ―Dan asintió― ¿Tenías novia y no me habías dicho?

―Nunca te agradan las chicas con las que salgo―Shizune se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza

―Pues ella me agrada.

―Creo que he sido aprobada―sonrió Tsunade

―Yo soy la única chica que mi tío puede querer, y si va a haber otra debe estar aprobada por mi―Dijo Shizune sonriéndole a Tsunade.

―por favor, Shizune―dijo Dan ya un poco sonrojado, Shizune sonrió

―los dejaré solos, debo ir a bañarme―se levantó y ya se estaba alejando cuando se dio la vuelta―Tsunade no le alborotes el cabello a mi tío, después me toca peinárselo y será difícil―Tsunade soltó una risita

―captado―Shizune sonrió y se alejó.

.

Cuando la tercera guerra ninja explotó se sabía que se perderían muchas vidas, Shizune estuvo en funerales desde que tenía 5 años, a la edad en la que perdió a sus padres. Ella estuvo en el funeral de muchos de sus compañeros: Rin, Óbito, Etc. Ella a pesar de tener 13 años aun no había podido ascender a Chunnin, por lo cual no participaba en los campos de batalla, lo que la hacía sentir inútil, pero sus compañeros le decían que era importante estar en la aldea porque así ella protegía desde dentro.

En la guerra se perdía cosas importantes, pero Shizune nunca se imaginó que le pasaría a ella.

―lo siento―dijo la mujer que estaba en la puerta de su casa, Shizune la miró con sus ojos oscuros brillando de las lagrimas contenidas―lo siento tanto, hice todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero murió en mis brazos.

―no es verdad―dijo Shizune con los dientes apretados― ¡Te odio! ―y le cerró la puerta en la cara, Tsunade tocó con su mano la puerta mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

.

Shizune colocó el ramo de flores en la tumba y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, ella tenía que haberse devuelto para que el resto de los presentes entregaran las flores a la tumba de su tío, pero ella no lo hizo, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo por la amenaza de lluvia, pero ella no se movía, las lagrimas por fin habían desbordado de sus ojos. Shizune sintió a las personas acercársele, entregar las flores a la tumba y volver a alejarse, sabían que ella necesitaba tiempo. La lluvia empezó a caer mojando el cabello oscuro de la niña, Shizune no quería moverse, no quería irse y encontrar una casa vacía, cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos podía ver algunas cosas que había pasado con su tío: podía verlo secándole las lagrimas y consolándola después de la muerte de sus padres, podía verlo cuando se mudó a vivir con él, podía verlo cuando jugaban juntos mientras ella crecía, podía ver su rostro contento mientras le decía que soñaba con ser Hokage, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando Shizune mencionaba a Tsunade…

―Te vas a enfermar―Escuchó una voz masculina bastante fría como si su vida fuera muy dura y hubiese perdido a tantas personas, Shizune giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi

―no importa.

―no creo que a tu tío le guste que estés así.

―ya dije que no me importa―Shizune sabía que Kakashi había sufrido mucho, ella no era la única que se había quedado sola, Gai había perdido a su padre hace poco, Kakashi había perdido a su padre y a dos compañeros―déjame sola, Kakashi―Shizune sintió que el peli plateado se alejó

No sabía cuánto tiempo ya había pasado cuando sintió otra presencia detrás de ella

― ¡Te dije que me dejaras sola, Kakashi! ―dijo furiosa

―no soy Kakashi―dijo una voz femenina, Shizune miró a Tsunade con el ceño fruncido

―a ti es la que menos quiero ver―Tsunade se dio cuenta que las mejillas de la niña estaban rojas, tenía fiebre y si no se la llevaba ahora se iba a enfermar más

―a tu tío no le hubiese gustado verte así.

―No me importa, yo quiero estar con él, no quiero volver a casa, está oscura y vacía―apretó los puños en sus piernas y se negó con la cabeza―no, no, no quiero volver.

―Bien, será por las malas―Tsunade tomó a Shizune de la cintura y la levantó, la niña empezó a patalear

-¡Suéltame, Tsunade! ―Tsunade giró a la niña y la abrazó, ella siguió golpeándola― ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques…! ―Shizune se quedó quieta, la fiebre le había ganado y había perdido la conciencia. Tsunade la colocó en su espalda y saltó hacia la casa de ella, entró y subió a la habitación de la niña, ahí la cambió, colocándole un pijama seco y la acostó cubriéndola con la sabana. Se quedó ahí colocándole un paño frio en la frente para nivelar la temperatura de la pelinegra, pues su ninjutsu medico no podía quitar la fiebre.

.

Shizune abrió sus ojos para ver el techo de su habitación, sentía algo helado sobre su frente y notó el paño sobre ésta, tambien notó que sentada en una silla estaba Tsunade dormida en una posición muy incómoda, se dio cuenta que había tal vez sido muy injusta con ella, Tsunade se movió despertando

―te amaba―dijo Shizune, Tsunade abrió los ojos y la miró―sus ojos brillaban cada vez que te nombraba, él me mostró el collar que le habías regalado y me contó que te iba a pedir matrimonio―Tsunade la miró―desde que tengo memoria siempre fue perseguido por chicas, y salió con algunas, pero yo las trataba mal porque no lo veía feliz, pero contigo… se veía alegre, tan contento, esa es una de las imágenes que más tengo en mi memoria.

―yo… lo siento―dijo Tsunade

―no es tu culpa… las muertes en las guerras son inevitables, pero lo importante son los momentos que viviste con la persona y los recuerdos que tienes con ella, tú eres la única conexión que me queda con mi tío, eres la mujer que él más amó en su vida, te llegué a considerar una hermana mayor, ya no puedo seguir molesta contigo.

-yo… me iré de la aldea―Shizune miró a la rubia, Tsunade solo sonrió―me gustaría saber si quieres ser mi aprendiz―los ojos de Shizune brillaron y como si mágicamente se le hubiese quitado la fiebre se levantó y abrazó a Tsunade

― ¡Claro, Tsunade-nee! ―Tsunade rió un poco

―bien, esa es una sonrisa que me gustaría que permaneciera ¿correcto? ―Shizune asintió―bien, partiremos cuando esa fiebre se te baje, ahora descansa―

.

Al día siguiente Shizune ya tenía sus cosas recogidas y estaba en la entrada de la aldea, Tsunade había hablado con el cuarto Hokage informándole que por la hemofobia que había desarrollado no podía seguir participando en la guerra, y partía de la aldea para un entrenamiento por fuera llevando a una aprendiz, Shizune se había despedido de sus compañeros y cuando Tsunade llegó salió, ya cuando estaba lejos de la aldea miró al cielo, ella sabía que su tío estaría cuidándolas donde fuera que estuviera.

 _ **Nota: Alguien me dijo que mejorara un poquito más el one shot "Aprendiz" y bueno, aquí está! Adoro la relación de Shizune y Tsunade y sé que ambas debieron sufrir mucho la perdida de Dan, alguien que ellas amaban en común :/**_

 _ **Bueno, asi pienso que tal vez fue que Tsunade se llevó a Shizune como aprendiz.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y dejen review :3**_


End file.
